moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aribeth Redmayne
Knights of the Ebon Blade |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Sir Auron Redmayne (Father) † Lady Vivianne Redmayne (Mother) † Juliette Redmayne (Older Sister) † Auron Redmayne Jr. (Older Brother) † Richard Redmayne (Younger Brother) † Jonathan Redmayne (Youngest Brother) † |Row 7 title = Marital Status |Row 7 info = Single |Row 8 title = Motto |Row 8 info ="Death is an art and you could be my next masterpiece." |Row 9 title = Faith |Row 9 info = Agnostic |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive}} In times of man, well all live very different lives. We make choices that are both good and bad. Mistakes are inevitable but how we learn from them is what truly makes one rise. One can either wallow in their grief or one could move on, becoming much wiser should history try and repeat itself. It is those who accept these challenges, accepting their own flaws and mistakes then turning them into strengths... that is where a man ascends into greatness. ::: =Overview= ---- Overall summary goes here. Current Appearance To be updated. =History= ---- Some little summary here... Childhood Moving North Arugal's Intrusion Desperate Choices To be added Proving Loyalties To be added Project: Plague Dog To be added Light's Hope To be added The Reintegration To be added =Personality= ---- To be added Beliefs Aribeth was never one for religion despite her father being a paladin. She believes that only the people can make or break their own fates and that destiny is a sham. Despite her current state, she still holds respect to those who believe in what they want but she personally thinks they are just wasting their time. After her turn, she believe she was kept alive because it was the bigger punishment than being granted death or being turned into undead. In her mind, she finds this as her punishment, thinking that if it were to happen, they'd be doing her a favor when she is undeserving. While she constantly wishes for death, she knows it will not be granted to her, accepting living in her condition is her punishment and that she must atone. Random Quirks & Facts *Aribeth's first name is based off of the Neverwinter Nights character. *The alpha worgen model for females is a better depiction of her worgen form. *Redmayne was a spin off of Greymane though there is an actual actor named Eddie Redmayne. *Her Death Knight eyes only glow when she either fighting or under extreme stress. *She was the middle child of five, her siblings were constantly favored over her. *Aribeth was known to be a tomboy, never quite liking the prim and proper lifestyle of a noblewoman. *Her Village still stands in Grizzly Hills with the keep vacant. Those who remain in the village despise the woman, constantly challenging her to return. This actually plagues her mind with her afflictions. She knew if she returned, she'd end up slaughtering them all because she wouldn't be able to control herself. *She is a living person still despite being a death knight. Many keep forgetting that she did not make the transition. It is believed this was intentional to drive her insane and make her suffer even more than what she does. *She did not receive the typical inoculation serum that allows worgen to maintain their sanity though a pathogen was placed inside of her body to keep her from spreading her affliction. *She was originally designed to be a test subject to see how worgenism can coincide with the powers of a death knight on a living host, being one of the first to endure such. Her progress was closely monitored and compared to living vs undead bodies. Despite great odds, she was one of the very few to survive without going completely insane or committing suicide. Those who did not survive were raised into undeath. *Aribeth looks up to Thassarian the most. =Relationships= ---- Something witty here. Romantic Relationships Current Relationship - Not Applicable Past Relationships - Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Death Knights Category:Lordaeronian